perdona al amor
by Amu-hanazono-asakura
Summary: ella lo extraña, el regresa, pelean por una estupides, cuando se da cuenta desu error ya es muy tarde, ella ya no existe mas , al menos a su lado


****~~~****~~no eres un sueño~~****~~~***  
****~~~****~~eres un mentiroso metiche~~****~~~***  
****~~~****~~pero eres mi sueño mentiroso metiche~~****~~~***

_Vaya ya han pasado mas de 3 años, desde mi salida de la secundaria,, hace 3 años que no lo veo, y hace 3 años que estuve sufriendo, aun lo extraño, quien sabe si el estará bien, o si estará con quien ama, o tal vez si al menos sigue con vida, pero bueno… disculpen si no me presente me llamo Amu Hinamori tengo 18 años, cabello rosado hasta las sentaderas, ojos ambar, tez blanquesina, alta y delgada, soy alegre, algo timida aun, enojona solo cuando me provocan y sacan de mis casillas, pero en pocas palabras soy cool, sexy and spicy según mis mejores amigas del colegio ^////^, eso nunca cambiara… hehe aun te quiero neko aunque, jamás te lo haya dicho, suki da yo…._

Asi paso la mayor parte del día mi mente la mantuve ocupada en ti, en clases me fue asqueroso gracias a ti, y ahora en el trabajo casi me mato al bajar las escaleras gracias a ti, pero quieras o no aun te siento a mi lado, pero en realidad no se donde estas, ni con quien, si estas bajo techo o en la calle, si tienes alimento o no, si acaso ya…

Hinamori!!- grito mi manager desesperado- hinamori despierta de ese trance!!

Hai hai…- dijo con cansancio y pesimismo, ese dia me dolia la cabeza a 1000 rpm- ne manager denme 5 min onegai, la cabeza me mata- su mirada de ternura paternal, pero estaba enojado y lo conocía demasiado bien para no saber que me iba a regañar

Hai, descanso 5 min. Amu…- me estiro una pastilla para el dolor – tomatelo, es tempra bajara tu dolor de cabeza- vaya ese medicamento lo he tomado durante 2 meses y siempre me es efectivo- oye has estado perdida mucho últimamente- oo no huele y llama a regaño

Si lo se ve directo al grano porfa- le dije entre un largo bostezo de cansancio- si me perdi pero solo por cansancio ando agotada, tener varias cosas que atender no es fácil, escuela, trabajo, clases extras, y la casa pido piedad y clemencia- y era verdad me mataba todo eso… no se como le hacia mama bueno quitemos la escuela y las clases extras, bueno mejor la escuela no, ya que ella estudiaba en sus ratos libres.

Amu… o quitas tus clases extras o la casa o ambas aunque la casa este de cabeza, Ami es lo suficientemente grande para ayudarte ok?- me aconsejo

Si lo se 13 años según ella es grande pero es un huevo!- me harta a veces Ami no mueve ni un dedo, bueno solo para mandar, pero de allí en fuera para nada – ya se fue el dolor continuemos con la sesión- le dije a mi manager- no quiero llegar tarde a mi casa – sonreí con dulzura

Esta bien… apurémonos- llamo al equipo- ok inciamos con la 10 toma- ups se me olvido mencionar que con esta edad trabajo de modelo, y pues el no sabe que trabajo de mesera claro como quien dice encubierta, aquí soy pelinegra, y me conocen como pelirosada- amu next look- ups se me va que otros 2 looks mas y ya acaba…- alfin gracias! Buen trabajo!- me miro- bien te paso a dejar a tu casa?

No gracias, tomo el bus- dije era capaz de seguirme- nos vemos la prox. Oye avísame si sale algo de improviso si?- solo asintió con la cabeza me fui de allí- argh! Hace frio!- me abraze a mi misma , si que hacia frio, hola invierno!, - que se apure el bus si no moriré hecha paleta- de pronto no sentí mas frio mas bien unos brazos que me abrazaron y me dieron calor, momento que demonios!- qui…quien eres!!- grite

Shh! Escandalosa- esperen esa voz!- tan alterada como siempre- no puede ser el!

i..ku…to?- mi voz se volvió quebradiza, parecía un trabalenguas

el único en el universo- voltee a mirarlo y sin duda era el esos ojos zafiro y su cabello, su sonrisa felina vaya el mismo solo que mas maduro- yo! Amu-chan- esto es un sueño, o una broma de mal gusto- moriras de hipotermia niña- me dio su chamarra

que pero tu???- solo atine a decir y el claro llevaba un sueter debajo- olvidalo – suspire resiganda

y que haces aquí? Esperas a tu novio que?- empezó a bromear, peor mi semblante se volvió triste- eeh? Perdón no quize…- no lo deje terminar lo corte

daijoubu- le idje y lo mire y le sonreí como si nada- ups mi bus esta aquí ja ne ikuto- me despedi pero el me detuvo- nanika anta no?

Te llevo a tu casa traigo carro- negué con la cabeza- por favor, dejame pagarte el favor que te debo desde hace años- no allí va su cara de gatito a medio morir rogando por comida o leche- onegai

Hm esta bien- dije al fin cediendo ante esa mirada- por cierto como supiste donde estaría?- me guio a su carro wow un jaguar azul metálico con el interior negro- sugoi- susurre pero para mi mala suerte su oído era fino

Gracias, me lo regalo mi padre a los 18, parece nuevo, pero solo lleva 2 años de haber salido al mercado, en este claro, jeje- se rio con sorna, -arriba madam

We messie- conteste en el mismo idioma- oye no respondiste a mi pregunta – le mire con mala cara una vez que se subió y encendio su carro- como supiste donde estaría?- me miro y bufo- que?- no lo entiendo sigue siendo raro..., pero asi de raro lo quiero- y bien?- inquirí de nuevo

Pues digamos, que un pajarito me dijo- lo mire con la mirada de cachorrito- el mini rey me dijo, pero como no sabe tu horario, le pregunte a Nagihiko y a tu amiga su novia Rima y me dijeron – sonrio

" gracias… que lindos… les dieron información confidencial"- sentí una mirada- que sucede?

Pues pensé que seguirías siendo rosadita- me dijo con burla y me fije que aun llevaba la peluca- y aparte no me has dicho donde vives – ups jeje me viaje

Pues, sigue derecho gira en el parque a la derecha y derecho. Gira en la izquierda de la calle 3 y allí en la priv. 2 alli es…- le dije sin mas- por cierto… si tengo cabello natural rosado mira- me quite la peluca

Oo por dios! Mutaste de cabello!!!- exagerado pero lanzo unas carcajadas y yo hice mi pucherito- ya amu venga! Jajajaj sabes que solo es joda… jajajajja es que estuvo asi de WTF! Me quede con los ojos cuadrados de la impresión de pronto pensé que debajo de esa peluca ibas a estar rapada estilo Britney,- ambos reimos por el comentario- pd: ya llegamos que casa?

La 3 ikuto- se estaciono enfrente del Porche- gracias gustas pasar?- le dije muy cortes

Claro gracias- entramos a mi casa, es grande 3 pisos, piso de duela, primer planta la sala tenia chimenea , comedor para 8 personas de dolor caoba, cocina integral con ante comedor o desayunador y debajo de las escaleras había medio baño. Segunda planta alfombrada con 4 cuartos 2 de invitados cada uno con baño 1 mio con baño jacuzzi y el otro mi estudio- ultima planta la biblioteca, cuarto de juegos, y gym con 2 baños en el gym completo y otro ½ baño. Jardín de atrás, centro de lavado, piscina, y lugar de mis mascotas, patio delantero lugar para 2 carros y 2 camionetas.

Es enorme, jaja vaya tu te sorprendes de mi carro y yo de tu casa- lo mire y sonreí me quite su chaqueta y se la entregue-

Siéntate donde gustes estas en casa- sonreí dulcemente- gustas algo?- estaba casi en la entrada de la cocina- hay soda leche malteadas agua agua saborizada jugo y café

Un capuccino…- jaja su vicio jamás cambiara- con canela por favor- momento de cuando aca aprendio el por favor…

Claro ven pasa al ante comedor- el paso en lo que preparaba los capuccinos- y bien sere muy metiche- estaba preguntando cunado escuhe que dijo : _muy es decir poco_- ok ash… pero a que se debe tu visita o porque regresaste?

Pues… si te digo jamás me creerías… aparte que, sucedió algo muy,… inesperado… aparte es muy largo…- me dijo casi nervioso, peor no se le noto ya que sabia disimular muy bien

Creeme tengo mucho tiempo y por lo visto tu también asi que por favor, asi sirve si te ayudo de algo- le dije en lo que los capuccinos estaban listos

Esta bien pero no te asustes, lo que sucedió… fue que…- momento de cuando aca se ha puesto serio!- utau… bueno yo y ella…

* * *

Jeje espero les guste el primer capi

Los saluda Amu Hanazono Azakura

Besos y díganme que falto o si les gusto para seguirle


End file.
